


The Naked Truth

by BeeTeeDubya14



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Aeon!Margaret (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona Series), Autistic Narukami Yu, Autistic Tatsumi Kanji, Chariot!Kujikawa Rise, F/M, Fool!Tatsumi Kanji, Football | Soccer, Gen, Kujikawa Rise Has ADHD, M/M, Magician!Narukami Yu, Multi, Persona 4: Golden, Persona 4: Golden Spoilers, Strength!Konishi Naoki, Sun!Ichijo Kou, Sun!Nagase Daisuke, Theatre, graveyards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Kanji hadn’t been staying in Inaba for all of a week and already things were wilder than they’d ever been in Tokyo.An Arcana Swap AU of Persona 4 Golden.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Konishi Naoki, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Ichijo Kou/Nagase Daisuke, Kujikawa Rise/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Yu & Me Together - 4/16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Kanji talk.

Kanji hadn’t been staying in Inaba for all of a week and already things were wilder than they’d ever been in Tokyo. Between the murders of Mrs. Yamano and Saki Konishi, entering the TV World with Yu and Rise, meeting the almost-pompous falconess-thing known as Naoto, awakening to his Persona **Kashima** , fighting not only the monsters known as Shadows but taking down Yu’s Shadow Self and helping him get his Persona **Izanaki** , Kanji’s year in this Podunk was shaping up to be quite interesting.

Granted, it had been rather… awkward, watching Yu confront his lookalike and admit how he was sick of pretending how his parents kept uprooting him and shipping him off wherever at their whims, but Kanji had said nothing of the sort to Yu’s face. 

“Ah! Tatsumi!”

Kanji only had time to think _speak of the devil_ before Yu ran up to him.

“What’s up, Narukami?” Kanji managed to eke out, still rather tired - it was morning, after all, and they were on the way to school. Plus, they’d seen a silhouette of a young man their age on the Midnight Channel; if Naoto’s theory was correct, whoever appeared there was next to be kidnapped and end up in the TV World. 

“Hah, come on now,” Yu smiled serenely, “You can call me Yu. We can’t get into life-threatening danger and come out of it as merely fellow students, right?” 

Kanji might have been smitten with Yu there and would have potentially ended up getting suckered into something, but there were two things that obstructed such a thing from happening. One - he now knew Yu well enough to know this was a fake smile. Yu most likely wanted or needed something from Kanji and was willing to put on a front to get it. Two - Yu wasn’t Kanji’s type. Make no mistake, he was bisexual (and polyamorous, if the opportunity presented itself), but he just wasn’t interested in Silverhead like that.

Heh, Silverhead. He’d have to use that sometime.

“Then you’ll have to call me Kanji,” he responded somewhat gruffly. “Anyway… you saw what was on the TV last night?”

Yu immediately straightened up at the reminder of yesterday’s events.

“Yeah…” he admitted, “I couldn’t tell who it was specifically, but they had medium hair, so I couldn’t tell their gender… they’re probably our age, too.”

“I was thinking the same thing about age, but I’m pretty sure it’s a guy.”

“Got it.” Yu’s expression then turned awkward. “Look… I’m really unnerved about everything that’s happened so far. Yesterday you saw a part of me I’m not exactly proud of… plus, there’s a murderer who is likely to be using that weird world to kill people. We can’t trust Un- er, the police to use that sort of power… plus, I don’t think they’d believe us.”

Whatever Yu was going to say, Kanji didn’t know, but he shrugged it off. “Yeah… it’s gotta be us. Plus, we have Rise’s help if we need it… I hope.”

“So… partners?” Yu said, extending his hand out. "Not like that, but..."

Kanji took that handshake.

“Sounds good to me!”

> _Even with so much mystery swirling around, Yu is trying his best to be strong…_
> 
> **_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond..._ **
> 
> **_It brings thee closer to the truth..._ **
> 
> **Magician Rank 1!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona Notes:  
> Kashima is another name for Take-Mikazuchi. Izanaki is another spelling of Izanagi. The fighters' Personas (with potential exceptions) will follow these sorts of patterns.  
> Arcana Notes:  
> So Yu is our first Social Link - the Magician Arcana.  
> "In tarot readings, the Magician Arcana is commonly associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, immaturity, manipulation, and power (more specifically, the power to harness one's talents)."  
> Yu is a bit more outwardly social (pun not intended) with others in this AU, and he's a bit of a charmer (I've heard victims of bad parents are manipulative, though not necessarily in bad ways). His Social Link will revolve around that and the first three associations in the above explanation.


	2. Idol & The Real - 4/17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Kanji help out Rise.  
> The Investigation Team is formed.

The next day, Hanamura Yosuke went missing.

The son of the Junes manager, a boy Yu liked (and maybe wanted to date? Kanji wasn’t sure) and the best friend of Rise due to their shared love of all sorts of music, Yosuke was simultaneously one of the most liked and disliked people in town. 

The good news for him was that he’d managed to get by with his girlfriend’s help.

The bad news is that girlfriend was named Saki Konishi.

With the information Kanji, Yu and Rise had now, it wasn’t too hard to deduce that the kidnapper had struck again.

This time, Rise had demanded to come in with Kanji and Yu - with or without the power of a Persona - and not long after they’d reached the eerie, haunted-looking graveyard that was what Naoto had called a Dungeon, she’d dashed off in search of Yosuke.

Eventually, the three of them had run into Rise’s Shadow Self, who had exposed Rise’s brief, failed career as an idol; how an childhood friend of Rise’s had become an idol, how Rise had tried to follow in her footsteps, and how both that friend and Rise had become at least somewhat disillusioned with the industry and eventually quit… or was let go, in Rise’s case. Rise still wanted to be an idol, but she had her doubts because of how it had severely stressed out Mitsuko, and it had all culminated in Rise becoming the lead actress of _Directionless In Inaba_.

Fighting Shadow Rise’s berserk form - a pure-light humanoid who could manipulate her body to attack and shoot beams of her essence at them - was tougher than Yu’s Shadow Self had been, but it had been manageable with Yu and Izanaki at his side. Granted, Naoto had been uncharacteristically quiet for the duration of the battle ( _probably just to not attract any Shadows’ attention,_ Kanji supposed) until the Shadow Self was subdued and turned into the Persona **Shingi Waō** , and afterwards, they (He? She? Naoto had never really stated their pronouns, and Kanji hadn’t thought to ask until after he, Rise and Yu had left the TV World) had posed an odd question.

“Where do you all think I came from?” they had asked, “You have your world, and while this is the one I was born in, I don’t have many memories before meeting you all."

Kanji shook those memories out of his head. Right now, he needed to be more focused on carrying a sleepy Rise back to the entrance. Naoto had offered to help; it had been appreciated but declined.

Rise woke up around the time they reached the entrance. Once she’d fully regained her bearings, she’d remarked, “It feels even worse around here than last time… ugh, this headache is the worst I’ve ever had…”

“I think the pair of glasses I made you should help,” Naoto said, reaching into what for all Kanji knew was hammerspace and pulling out a new pair for her. Seeing that Kanji and Yu wore their own pairs without trouble, Rise put one on, near-immediately marveling at how the fog instantly dissipated with them on.

“I just hope we don’t run into too many more of those Shadow Self guys…” Yu sighed tiredly, “but knowing my luck, it’s gonna be a running gag.”

“Not all that fitting, Silverhead,” Kanji shrugged, “running gags are supposed to be funny, not dangerous or deadly.”

“ _Anyways, boys,_ ” Rise harshly reminded them, the tone making Yu shudder a little, “When are we going in next? I want to save Yosuke as soon as possible!”

“Yeah, but we have to be smart and careful about it,” Yu nodded along, “It’s dangerous to go alone. We all gotta work together, or we’ll never be able to save Yosuke, never mind catch the killer.”

Everyone - Naoto included - agreed to do their best to follow these rules, as well as meet up as often as reasonably possible. It didn’t hurt that Yu and Kanji had already promised the falcon… thing that they would stop the killer anyways.

Kanji had also been elected _leader_ by Yu, who had called him “the best fighter of us three and a good friend to have.” 

He’d agreed wholeheartedly, humbled… and honestly sort of surprised. To hear someone say they thought highly enough of him to be his friend, never mind entrusted him with their and others’ livelihoods, in a way… it made him feel happy in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever.

> _Your days of chasing the truth with your new friends have begun…_
> 
> **_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond..._ **
> 
> **_It brings thee closer to the truth..._ **
> 
> **Fool Rank 1!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona Notes:  
> Shingi Waō is another name for Himiko, who was a "shamaness-queen" that was later associated with legendary Japanese women like Jingū Kōgō (see my crossover Raise Your Voice Against Liars for more info, if you'd like).  
> I forgot to mention, also, that while Kashima still uses Electric skills, Izanaki uses Ice spells and Shingi Waō uses Fire spells.  
> Kashima is well rounded with at least one Physical skill, Rakukaja and Tarunda.  
> Izanaki carries over Tarukaja.  
> Shingi Waō has healing/ailment recovery spells.  
> Arcana Notes:  
> The Fool is still the I.T., but it will also explore Kanji as a character a little more when I can think up stuff for it.  
> Even though all the roles of the characters should always match their Arcana, I'm probably not going to state anything officially until that character has reached Rank 1.  
> "Portrayed as a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels. The Fool represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos and creativity. This Arcana is originally the only one that doesn't have a number, thus it is considered as the Arcana number 0 or number 22."  
> Other Notes:  
> Kanji's uses blunt weapons, Yu still uses longswords and the like, and Rise will get herself thrusting-point weapons like lances and spears.  
> Yosuke's Dungeon, as you have seen, is a graveyard. Yu still awakened at the Shopping District.


	3. Pushing & Prose - 4/18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji gets a number.  
> A Velvet Room resident goes exploring.

Kanji and Yu were worried for Rise.

She’d been almost late to class with Ms. Kashiwagi (or _Quean Haggywagi_ , as most students called her behind her back), she looked like she hadn’t slept in a month, and her hair hadn’t been as prepared as it usually was (earning derision from the aforementioned teacher).

“You think she’s alright, Kanji-kun?” Yu wondered after classes had ended. The two had their last class of the day with each other, but Rise had a different elective.

Suddenly, the sound of sliding doors alerted them that Rise entered the room. She’d fixed up her hair, but she still looked very tired. Yu and Kanji’s bewildered looks had her blushing as she walked over to them.

“Sorry,” Rise apologized, “I didn’t get any sleep last night because I was worried over Yosuke, and I woke up feeling extra crummy.”

“It’s fine,” Yu said nonchalantly, “You okay otherwise?”

“Yeah…” Rise gave a small nod, before seemingly curling in a little; at the boys’ confused looks, she sighed. “Look… thanks for everything that happened yesterday. I’m really embarrassed that you guys had to fight that battle for me. I really should have accepted that other self, and you guys could have died because of that…”

“No sweat,” Kanji shrugged, “I think everyone’s got some skeletons in their closet.”

“Yeah… I can definitely see that now,” Rise nodded along, “By the way, if you don’t mind telling me, what were your other selves like?”

Yu’s had been a large, misty being that flailed around wildly and shot beams of ice at Kanji. The only thing that _looked_ tangible (keyword being _looked_ ; somehow, Kanji had been able to touch and hurt it with the baseball bat Yu had given him) was the sword that looked to almost impale its center, where there was a large opening. Kanji, on the other hand, had awakened to Kashima less than an hour before Shadow Yu’s defeat.

“So you never had to fight your Shadow Self?” Rise said, awed. “Lucky you. Wonder why that is?”

“I guess you don’t have anything to hide,” Yu theorized.

Rise threw out another theory. “Or it could be that you’ve so severely suppressed your other self that it’s trapped or something.” 

“When should we go to save Yosuke next?” Yu then asked, “We might need to do a few trips, depending on how big that graveyard place really is.”

“You should help detail a schedule of when we make it,” Rise suggested, “We could all write out when we’ll be busy before the fog sets in. I checked the weather, and if Birdbrain is telling the truth about all of this, our deadline is the 29th.”

“I’ll get on that,” Yu nodded, leaving the room to go find some paper and the like.

“We’ll get back to that,” Rise said once even his footsteps were inaudible, “Tatsumi-kun-”

The eponymous bottle blond gave a lopsided smile. “You can call me Kanji. We can’t get into life-threatening, soul-baring situations without calling each other by our first names. I already think of you as Rise, anyway.”

Rise laughed, her cheeks going slightly red. “There really is something special about you… I don’t feel like you’ll ever let me down.”

Kanji laughed in a way that almost sounded broken to Rise, though she couldn’t tell why. “Don’t get too high an impression of me…”

> _You sense Rise’s gratitude to you…_
> 
> _You feel something faint but special forming between you and Rise…_
> 
> **_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond..._ **
> 
> **_It brings thee closer to the truth..._ **
> 
> **Chariot Rank 1!**

Kanji then realized he didn’t have Rise’s number. Blushing, he asked, “Uh… could I get your number?”

“For the investigation?” Rise smirked teasingly. “Or perhaps you mean something else…?”

Rising to the challenge, Kanji gave another lopsided smile. “Your call. I’m not picky.”

Rise blushed furiously, her cheeks the same shade as a flower Kanji had seen once at a garden someone had invited him to. What were they called? Geraniums? 

_Eh, it doesn’t matter,_ Kanji thought to himself, now on the way to the Shopping District, _I got her number!_

Just then, he noticed the Velvet Room door glowing slightly. Taking this as an invitation, he fished out his Velvet Key and entered the Velvet Room.

Igor was waiting for him as usual, as was Marie, but Margaret seemed to be oddly missing. Furthermore, there was a small stack of bound papers laying on the floor of the limousine right in front of him. Picking it up, Kanji read a short but rather interesting piece of fiction detailing twin heroes - one in red armor, one in blue - their fellow knights, and a deadly two-headed dragon holding the whole kingdom hostage.

Kanji had just finished the story when Margaret suddenly entered, appearing in her usual seat. Her eyes widened when she saw the papers in his hand, and with a flustered face she snatched them away from him.

“P-please tell me you didn’t read that,” Margaret said. Kanji shrunk into his shoulders.

“Can we talk for a bit, then?” she said, fuming slightly, “Outside of our… present company?”

“Where else?” Kanji asked. 

“Take me somewhere in your town, please,” Margaret requested, “I think it would be helpful to both your journey and a… personal problem of mine.”

“Wait… you can leave?” 

“Yes, but I usually stay here, for I don’t have anything to do in your world,” Margaret sighed.

“Well, I could take you somewhere,” Kanji shrugged nonchalantly. “Should we go now, or…?”

As if to answer his question, Margaret took his hand and exited the Velvet Room in a flash of light, with the bottle blond in tow.

The two walked and talked, Kanji pointing out all the places in the Shopping District. Margaret may have caught the gawking eyes of more than a few passersby, but they ultimately minded their business.

Eventually, the two of them reached Souzai Daigaku.

“It’s quite nice to breathe this air…” Margaret smiled over a steak skewer (to Kanji’s surprise, Margaret had paid for them, using some of the money he’d given her for Skill Cards), “It can be rather… how should I say this… _confining_ in that car.”

“Feels good, right?” Kanji smiled a little himself, “Inaba may be a big-time hick town, but it’s got its perks.”

“It’s almost nostalgic…” Margaret said, her smile near-instantly dissipating into a sad frown, “the smell of the air and this delicious meat… I couldn’t tell you where that nostalgia stems from, however.”

“Why not?” Kanji inquired, “Have you not had meat in, like, centuries or something?”

Before Margaret could answer, a voice called out, “Hey, Kanji. Having some steak without me?”

Kanji wanted to banter with Yu and say that he wasn’t paying for his food, but he was beaten to words when the silver-haired boy noticed Margaret. “Uh… hi there,” he greeted awkwardly. 

Looking at her, then to Kanji, then to Margaret again, he said, “Are you two on a… date or something? I didn’t know you were into older folks, Kanji.”

“Gross, dude!” Kanji shouted, turning redder than Rise had earlier, “I’m not one of those gigolo guys or whatever! Ugh… this is Margaret. She’s, uh… a friend of the family.”

“True, I suppose,” Margaret nodded, “and you are…?”

“Right, right, where are my manners…” Yu laughed awkwardly, “I’m Narukami Yu, this guy’s first friend around here. Pleased to meet you, Margaret.”

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Yu,” Margaret said. “Would you care to join us for this meal?”

“Sure,” Yu beamed, “I don’t have anything to do right now. I’ll pay for a round for all of us, but only one for you two.”

“You’re a pal, Yu,” Kanji thanked him as Yu handed over enough money for some new skewers wrapped in tortilla bread - a new menu item that Souzai Daigaku was trying out. The three of them chatted for a good while, Margaret even helping Yu with his literature and English classes.

> _You feel your bond with Yu strengthening…_

Eventually, Yu had to go home to his uncle, who had him under a curfew for at least a little while. Similar to Kanji, Yu was staying here for at least the year; his Uncle Ryotaro had placed a decently-strict curfew, but he’d said it would be lightened or even lifted as the year went on and if Yu kept out of trouble.

“Why do they call it steak?” Margaret asked once he was gone. “I may be good with words, but origins have always been a problem for me.”

Kanji shrugged. An awkward silence overtook the two.

“Would you mind taking me someplace else before I return to the Velvet Room?” Margaret asked, “I’d like somewhere with a nice view.”

Kanji took her to a hill that overlooked Inaba, in the process keeping her from wandering off to explore.

Margaret looked around in awe at the various greens and browns of the hill. Suddenly, she began waxing poetic about leaves flying away, only stopping when she heard Kanji applaud lightly.

Another flush appearing on her face, Margaret exclaimed, “S-sorry you had to hear that. Marie usually tires of hearing of or reading my works rather quickly…”

“That’s a damn shame…” Kanji said. “She ain’t ragging on you for it, is she?”

“No…?” Margaret said slowly. “Why would she?”

“...it’s a human thing.” Noticing the time, Kanji quickly suggested they start returning to the Velvet Room. 

As the two walked back, Margaret said, “Would you mind if we did this again? I would love to explore the world a lot more. I’ll consider giving you discounts on buying previously-used Personas!”

Kanji agreed to it, though he made sure they both knew he would have agreed regardless of any discounts. Margaret was so grateful that she told him she’d take a 16th off of the original price starting next time he stopped by, and that said deal could improve the more they went out.

> _You and Margaret have an understanding…_
> 
> _You feel that you understand Margaret a bit better now…_
> 
> **_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond..._ **
> 
> **_It brings thee closer to the truth..._ **
> 
> **Aeon Rank 1!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcana:  
> As I'm sure was obvious, Rise is our Chariot!  
> "Portrayed as a king leading a chariot made up of two differently colored horses (in some cases mythical creatures). The Chariot Arcana is a symbol of victory, conquest, self-assertion, self-confidence, control, war, and command."  
> Also, Margaret is our Aeon! She loves writing stories and overall prose, similar to Canon!Marie's love of poetry. This was very obvious and hardly obvious at the same time, I think.  
> "Unlike the other Social Link arcana, the Aeon Arcana is not a part of standard Tarot decks. In Aleister Crowley's Thoth Tarot, it replaces the Judgement Arcana."  
> Other Notes:  
> I'm putting this here because it's not an Arcana Swap - Kashiwagi and Morooka are swapped in this fic! I'm aware of what I said with Quean instead of Queen - it's a word meaning "a disreputable woman", although it's often used to refer to prostitutes (not the intention here, but it does work well with Canon!Kashiwagi).


	4. Small Talk - 4/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji joins the soccer team and makes a friend!

Today, the sports clubs were supposed to open. Eager to make new friends in this town, Kanji asked around, and one lecture from Ms. Kashiwagi later, he was being introduced to the soccer team. Grouped into twos for exercises not long after, Kanji found himself last to be partnered up, kicking the ball back and forth with a guy with light-brown hair and a mentally-exhausted look on his face. 

It was mostly quiet between the guy and him for a while before Kanji had enough of the silence and broke it. “Your classes that bad?” he joked awkwardly.

A second or two passed before the guy responded. “No, not really…”

“Then what’s going on?” Kanji asked, “I ain’t dumb enough to not know something’s up, and I’m not jackass enough to ignore it, either.”

“...right, you just transferred here,” the guy realized, “Yeah, uh… my name’s Konishi Naoki.”

Kanji’s eyes widened. This kid was Saki’s family?!

“O-oh…” 

“You heard that Hanamura went missing, right?” Naoki asked, as eager as Kanji to change the subject from his sister’s death, “Bastard probably ran away or offed himself. He may have liked Saki, but he shouldn’t have tried anything at all here, being the Junes Kid.”

“Junes… Kid?”

“Yeah, his parents run this branch of Junes,” Naoki explained, “The guy would walk around using their products and taking all the business from locals like my family!”

“...do you think he wanted to be the Junes posterboy?” Kanji wondered, “What if he was forced or pressured into doing all that advertising?”

“Shit…” Naoki whistled, “If that’s what happened, I’ve been blaming the son for the sins of his father… and maybe his mom, too…”

“Well, when he’s found,” Kanji suggested, “perhaps you should ask him.”

“Don’t you mean _if_ he’s found?” Naoki asked. “Man… what if he’s gonna end up like Sis?”

“He won’t…” Kanji said as the whistle to end things for the day blew. As he and Naoki parted, promising to hang out, the bottle blond mumbled, “...I’ll make sure of it.”

> _You have promised to give Naoki closure…_
> 
> **_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond..._ **
> 
> **_It brings thee closer to the truth..._ **
> 
> **Strength Rank 1!**

Later that day, Kanji would meet up with Rise, Yu and Naoto to go through a few Plots in the Graveyard Yosuke was supposed to be presumably lost in. Having time constraints and deadly Shadows to battle, they only made it three floors in before heading out with something called a Goho-M that the bird-thing had given them.

His guardian for the year had questioned why he’d been out so late, but she’d ultimately shrugged him off after he promised to let her know if he would be out late and to stay out of trouble.

Tired from a hard day of physical work, Kanji went to bed quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcana Notes:  
> Yeah... Naoki is our Strength Social Link.  
> "Portrayed as a young woman holding up a terrifying beast (more often a lion), the Strength Arcana symbolizes an imagery beyond the Beast And Beauty, and is associated with the morality about the stronger power of self-control, gentleness, courage and virtue over brute force. In tarot readings, it can also represent creative or physical energy that needs to be or is about to be unleashed, sometimes out of desire to be recognized. The card is also named Fortitude in some decks, further giving meanings revolving on courage."


	5. Reefer Reunions - 4/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu meets up with someone.  
> We learn of another important bond-to-be.

The next day, Yu and Kanji met up after school to chat over Souzai Daigaku.

“Sticking all this meat onto skewers and serving ‘em just like that… it really is country living out here,” Yu mused, “At least the stuff’s good… albeit tough.”

“Yep,” Kanji agreed, munching on a steak croquette, “Thanks fer paying, by the way.”

“No problem,” Yu smiled. Just then, a duo of women passed by, one of which caught his attention.

“Ayame-san?” he called, sounding almost dumbfounded. 

One of the two ladies whipped around, looking equally shocked. “Yu-kun?” she gasped. “That you, hun?”

“Yeah…” Yu whispered, rushing. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Atsuko and Masashi?”

“They sent me here for the year because they’re too busy with work,” Yu said, “as they’ve been doing for a few years now.”

“They _what_?!” Ayame gasped, “Oh, Yu, I’m sorry that they’re doing that…”

“Eh, I’m used to it,” Yu sighed, “But seriously, what are _you_ doing here? I didn’t know you lived here!”

“I don’t, but, uh…” Ayame lowered her voice to a whisper, “my girlfriend does.” Gesturing to the suddenly-timid woman next to her, she introduced Yu and Kanji to Ohtani Haruna.

“Ohtani…” Kanji piped in, “You’re Hanako’s ma?”

Ohtani Hanako was a portly girl often picked on for her weight, her Asperger’s Syndrome, and the temperament she struggled to control. She and Kanji had talked once or twice, and he’d always been kind to her. Rise - who had classes with Hanako - had mentioned she sort of liked Kanji, but it was a mild crush.

“Yeah…” Haruna sighed, “How is she doing? I worry for her sometimes…”

“She’s doing alright,” Kanji said, “me ‘n Yu have stepped in a few times when we see her being bullied. If y’want, I can keep an eye on her when possible.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful!” Haruna thanked him profusely, “Ayame, my sweet, I’m guessing you and Yu-kun need to catch up. I’ll wait for you at the textile shop up ahead, okay?”

“See you soon, _Haruna-chan_ ,” Ayame teased her lovingly. Neither she, Kanji nor Yu missed the heavy blush that appeared on Haruna’s face as she left.

“I want that,” Yu mumbled once Haruna was gone, “I really do…”

“Back to business, now,” Ayame admonished lightly, “Yu-kun, do you need somewhere to stay?”

“No, I live with my Uncle Dojima and his daughter,” Yu responded. “Thank you for worrying, though.”

“Well, I’ll be in Inaba for a while,” Ayame-san said, “if you need someplace to stay, or even if you wanna stop by and say hello, I’m gonna be around for a while. Just… if I’m not around, don’t throw any wild parties or anything without asking and all that, please.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Yu thanked her. With that, Ayame made her way off to go find Haruna.

“...who was that?” Kanji asked.

“Family friend,” Yu explained, “Anyways, I should get going. I’m gonna see if Nanako isn’t too busy, or if I can call my parents.”

Kanji waved him goodbye before heading home himself. He did some studying and reading of a book he’d purchased at Yomenaido before eventually turning in for the night.

> _Yu is gaining a support system…_
> 
> **Magician Rank 2!**


	6. Putting Up - 4/21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoki talks about his family and Yosuke.

The next day, Kanji returned to soccer practice. After doing plenty of drills and even two pickup games, the team finished for the day.

The team captain Masaru and the rest of the team that Kanji had played the pickup games with told Kanji to go put up the goalposts and left right after before he could say a word. He was about to get out an indignant _WHAT_ when Naoki ran up to him, the other half of the soccer team not far behind.

“What’s going on?” Naoki asked, “Where’d everyone go?”

Kanji informed Naoki and the others that he was told to go put up the goalposts.

“Ugh…” Naoki groaned, “Masaru and his buddies like doing this to all the newbies. They call it hazing, but it’s really just bullying.”

“You two go take a load off,” Atsushi - the second captain - suggested, “we got this. Masaru’s gonna get an earful from us later…”

Polite enough not to refuse and too tired to want to join in, Naoki and Kanji headed out to Aiya, the local Chinese diner in town. Over plates of food, they made conversation for a while. 

Eventually, Naoki sighed. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“Sure…?” Kanji responded in a rather unsure manner, wondering where this was going.

“Thanks, Tatsumi…” Naoki said sullenly, “Do you think Hanamura is the murderer?”

“Him?! Hell no!” Kanji said quickly, “I was thinking he’s the murderer’s _next victim_ , t’be honest!”

“You sure?” Naoki pondered, “See, what I was thinking was that Hanamura’s disappearance was to elude the police or something.”

“But that woman Yamano died too, right?” Kanji pointed out, “If he’s lived here for a while now, it’s not all that likely Yamano was killed by him. Plus, he’s our age - how’s he gonna kill a grown-ass woman without getting caught?”

“Good point…” Naoki mused, “Yeah, he’s probably not the murderer. I don’t know why I thought he was… ever since Saki…”

“I get it,” Kanji nodded, “you’re mad because Hanamura’s alive and Saki… well, she isn’t.”

“...did you know that you’re the first person to really acknowledge that Saki’s dead since the funeral?” Naoki whispered, catching Kanji off-guard a bit, “Not even my parents want to talk about it, and they lash out at any reminders… especially Junes.”

“Do they… get physical or something?” Kanji worried. “If you need a place to stay, I could try an’ convince Uehara to take you in for a while.”

“No, they’re not violent; never have been,” Naoki assured him, “but I still worry, you know?”

“I can get behind it,” Kanji sighed, “Ma sent me here from Tokyo ‘for my own good,’ so I get that parents-doing-things-their-kids-don’t-agree-with vibe. However, Ma had good reasons; _your_ folks - or anyone, for that matter - don’t have the right t’lash out at anyone, least of all you. Can you remember that for me?”

Dumbfounded, Naoki could only nod.

“Well, if it ever gets worse, let’s exchange numbers,” Kanji said, “You can call me anytime… though I might be busy at those times, too.”

“Thanks, Tatsumi,” Naoki said gratefully as they paid for their meals and exited the building.

“Call me Kanji, if you like,” Kanji shrugged, “Whatever helps you feel comfy.”

> _You can tell Naoki is grateful to you…_
> 
> **Strength Rank 2!**


	7. OK In A Bit - 4/22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu heads out of town.

The next day, Kanji tagged along with Yu on a bus to nearby Okina City. The feeling of being back in the city (even if it wasn’t Tokyo) had instantly put Kanji in a good mood.

Yu couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the normally-quiet Kanji’s cheery demeanor. "Welcome back, huh?” 

“What, haven’t you lived in some city or another at some point?” Kanji asked, Yu’s friendly dig not diminishing his good mood, “I may live in Inaba, but at heart, I’m an urban kid drawn to the bigger parts of the world.”

“With all that confidence, the TV World will be a snap,” Yu chuckled, “You’re even starting to sound a bit like Naoto.”

“Don’t compare me to Featherhead,” Kanji shot back, “You enjoying it here, Silverback?”

“I’m not _that_ hairy, Kanji… although, my facial soap this morning had- wait, you’re teasing. Right…”

This time, it was Kanji’s turn to laugh at Yu. “Heh, it’s cool, man.”

Suddenly, Yu’s phone rang. He picked it up, only to frown and hang up before putting it right back. “Accursed spam calls…”

“You don’t block ‘em?” Kanji asked. 

“I tried, but then I just get calls from new numbers,” Yu sighed, “And my parents wouldn’t be pleased if I changed my address…”

“The more I hear about yer folks, the more I dislike ‘em,” Kanji grumbled, “They basically dumped you at your Uncle’s place because they’re too busy to be goddamn parents.”

Yu groaned sadly, before lighting up as he recalled something. “Speaking of Mom and Dad…” Yu said, “I managed to get them to set some time aside and come visit me here!”

“Good for you,” Kanji nodded somewhat approvingly, “When are they comin’?”

“We’re still figuring that out,” Yu looked down sadly, “It might be far later this year, but they promised they would set some time aside for me.”

“Well, at least they’re safe from the kidnapper while they’re outta town,” Kanji shrugged, “I wonder whether your folks visiting or us apprehending that bastard’ll come first.”

“Well, we did promise Naoto we’d try and catch the guy…” Yu nodded, “I’m counting on you, partner.”

> _You can sense Yu’s enthusiasm for the work to come…_
> 
> **Magician Rank 3!**
> 
> _Yu can now perform the_ **_Yu Round-Spin_** _!_

The two boys set about exploring Okina, ending up getting a few souvenirs for their close ones (Yu’s parents, uncle and cousin and Kanji’s ma) before heading home. Before he went to the apartment he was staying in, Kanji stopped by the Bulletin Board and accepted a few jobs. He figured it would be interesting to be a Daycare Assistant, but for that night, he settled for reading another book he’d picked up at Yomenaido and some origami work before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Notes:  
> The Yu Round-Spin is equivalent to the Yosuke Strike.


	8. Thought Process - 4/24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Kanji talk about love and how it's shown.  
> Solidarity is revealed, and a plan is set.

The following day, there was no school, so Yu and Kanji found themselves hanging out at the Junes food court.

“As much as most people around here hate Junes, it’s not so bad with friends like you around,” Yu said.

Kanji smiled appreciatively. “Thanks, Yu. I really appreciated hearing that.”

“You’ll be glad you complimented me,” Yu smirked, reaching into his pocket and pulling some small slip of paper out, “because I found a coupon for a discount here. Wanna go get some stuff? I’m saving yen for a bit, so other than the coupon, I can’t really buy you anything this time.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Kanji said nonchalantly, “You don’t need to get me shit all the time. You’ll make it look like you’re buttering me up for something!”

“Is that… not how you show that you care about someone?” Yu asked honestly, causing Kanji to grow a little worried.

“Yu, I think you oughta look up the [ Five Love Languages](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-CPruGNJnccc/VJhJtuhAdaI/AAAAAAAADqE/aRoVfZ70J8E/s1600/5_love_languages_fierce_marriage_2.jpg),” the bottle blond said uneasily, “I think you’d benefit from that.”

Yu tilted his head, confused. “I don’t like you like that, though. I thought we were just friends…”

“We are, we are,” Kanji frantically reassured him, “but whether your love for someone is platonic, romantic, familial or whatever, it’s still helpful to understand this stuff.”

Pulling out his phone, Yu looked up the Five Love Languages. He’d just clicked on a link to a website with the answers he sought when a familiar voice called out, “Oh! Hey, guys!”

Looking in the direction of the voice, Kanji and Yu saw Rise running over to them, a few shopping bags wrapped around her arms bouncing around wildly as she did so. 

“What’s going on, guys?” she asked once she’d set her bags down on the table and sat down on the chair.

“Not much before you barged in,” Yu grumbled, pocketing his phone, “I’ll look at it later, Kanji.”

“You should, dude,” Kanji nodded seriously, “I really think it would give you a lot to think about.”

Rise tilted her head in a confused way that Kanji honestly found cute. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Ever heard of the Five Love Languages?” Kanji asked her, “I was telling Yu he should look it up, because he doesn’t understand that people show love differently.”

“Show love… differently?” Yu said, confused.

“Some people show love by giving gifts, and some by doing favors and stuff,” Rise explained, “there’s probably more, but I haven’t read up on that in a long time, so I couldn’t recite it from memory or anything.”

Yu was silent, deep in thought. Just then, Rise’s phone went off with an alarm.

“Oh! I should take my meds!” Rise snapped to attention. Taking out her phone, a case with pills in it, and a bottle of water, she downed two of one of the pills with some of the water and turned off the alarm on her phone. 

Looking back to Yu and Kanji, Rise’s face turned sheepish. “Don’t worry, guys - nothing serious. Those pills are just for my ADHD. I hope that’s okay…”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Kanji asked.

“Yeah,” Yu agreed, “We’d think no lesser of you for having ADHD than Mother thinks of me for my autism.”

“Cool, you’re autistic too?” Kanji gawked. “Sick!”

The trio exchanged fist-bumps before bursting out into laughter. Casual conversation was made for a while before Rise checked her phone and realized she had to head out soon to go help out at Marukyu. Grandma Rin appreciated the help, even if she denied any needing it.

“Before I go, though,” she said, lowering her voice, “I think we should go save Yosuke soon. How does the 27th sound for you guys?”

“That’s fine,” Yu nodded, “I can make that.”

“Same here,” Kanji nodded, “I’ll let you guys know if things need to change, but we should go soon anyways. That deadline Naoto mentioned is getting pretty close…”

Grim but resolute, the three of them nodded at each other before Rise picked up her bags and took off for Marukyu Tofu.

> _You feel your bond with Rise improving…_

Once she was gone, Yu recalled something else. “By the way… I told Ayame-san about my parents coming to visit.”

“Really, now?” Kanji raised an eyebrow, “How’d she react?”

“She seemed pleased and displeased… something like both of them,” Yu told him, “She told me my parents should have been proactive enough to try and visit me instead of me having to make the first step myself…” 

“You can see why, right?” Kanji checked. When Yu shook his head _no_ , Kanji explained, “Parents are supposed to show that they love you, not just do what is best for you… especially if it’s only what they _think_ is best.”

“What they think is best?” Yu asked, “Whatever happened to Mother or Father Knows Best?”

“That shit’s an old wives’ tale,” Kanji scowled, “an’ one made to get kids to be obedient. Parents aren’t perfect, just like those who don’t have kids, but they have to make an effort to do the best they can for their kids, you know?”

“That makes sense…” Yu said, quiet and thoughtful, “but my parents don’t abuse me…”

“I’m gonna let you ponder this for a bit, Yu,” Kanji said, “Don’t forget to do that research… and while you’re at it, look up the different forms of abuse.”

With that, he got up.

“Where are you headed?” Yu asked.

“Schoolwork and the like,” Kanji said, “Get home safe, ‘kay?”

> _You're helping Yu learn about love..._
> 
> **Magician Rank 4!**

Yu nodded as Kanji made his way back to the apartment he was staying at. He got some reading done - both for school and for interest - before going to bed once it got rather late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't access the link, it's here: (http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-CPruGNJnccc/VJhJtuhAdaI/AAAAAAAADqE/aRoVfZ70J8E/s1600/5_love_languages_fierce_marriage_2.jpg)  
> Also take care to look up the forms of abuse; here's an example: (https://www.healthyplace.com/abuse/abuse-information/types-of-abuse-what-are-the-different-forms-of-abuse)


	9. A Twisted Trick - 4/25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji joins a cultural club.

Today was the day that the cultural clubs began holding meetings. Hoping to continue making friends and create more Social Links, Kanji decided to ask Ms. Kashiwagi about how to join a club.

Fortunately for him, the old bat had left for home early. He’d eventually found Ms. Sofue and gotten the information from her, mentally thanking the gods he hadn’t found or been found by Mr. Yamada first. That guy gave him the creeps… 

In the end, he decided to join the Drama Club. After finding the room where they practiced (and scaring the shit out of one girl he’d asked for directions; apparently he was really intimidating to most of the student body), he was enthusiastically greeted by the four members.

The first two were the senpais of the group - a sibling duo who casually introduced themselves as Kei and Shiori Ogawa. They would be graduating this year, though they’d promised to stick around the school and help until they could leave for university. 

The other two were two athletic-looking boys named Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase. They were usually to be relied on to move things around to set up club meetings and help with any other physical endeavors involving the club. “After all,” Kou had chuckled to Kei, “you’re too scrawny to lift much of anything.”

“H-hey!” Kei had yelped, earning a round of laughter from the rest of them.

Eventually, they began doing voice exercises by doing tongue-twisters. Kanji had done decently well, especially for his first time, but he definitely felt outclassed by the other four. Regardless, Kanji had a great time, and promised to try and come again when he could.

After Shiori and Kei had left, Kanji felt a hand on his back. Turning around, he saw the smiling faces of Daisuke and Kou.

As if they’d sensed his earlier feelings of inadequacy, Daisuke said, “Don’t worry about being good at tongue-twisters yet. You’re just starting out, I’d presume.”

“Yeah, you’ll get better at it eventually,” Kou agreed, “Of course, we can only help you if you keep coming back…”

“Nice advertising,” Kanji shot back with a smirk, “I was gonna come back anyways; didn’t need you guys’ help…”

“Ahaha… sorry…” Daisuke had apologized for him and Kou, the latter boy nodding along in agreement, “But seriously, if you want to get better at voice practice, you can give us a call.”

As Kanji exchanged digits with the two, he suddenly got an idea. “Well, if you’re sure about that offer… if you guys don’t have anything else to do right now, you mind doing overtime?”

Kou and Daisuke looked to each other and back before shrugging. In unison, they said, “Why not?”

With the two boys’ help, Kanji got a lot better with the tongue-twisters and picked up some other voice exercises as well. By the time Kou had to head home - Daisuke soon to follow - Kanji had pretty much mastered a few simpler ones.

> _Kou and Daisuke have devoted themselves to becoming your theatrical senpais…_
> 
> **_Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou hast established a new bond…_ **
> 
> **_It brings thee closer to the truth…_ **
> 
> **Sun Rank 1!**

After stopping by the shopping district to get a TaP Soda (well, two, but one of them was for the road), Kanji made his way back to the apartment. After eating some leftover white miso his guardian had left out for him for dinner, he practiced the voice exercises further and studied his Phys Ed notes before eventually conking out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcana Notes:  
> Yup! Kou and Daisuke have swapped club types, becoming the Sun Social Links!  
> "Portrayed as two children holding hands under a blazing sun, The Sun symbolizes happiness, joy, energy, optimism, and accomplishment. Occasionally, it is also associated with one's initial happiness."  
> Other Notes:  
> Like with Morooka and Kashiwagi, most teachers will be swapped around in some way or another. Mr. Yamada is the exception - you'll see why soon enough.


	10. Aiya Don't Know- 4/26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji and Naoki discuss some important topics.

Kanji returned to soccer practice the following day. Things went fine, and Kanji’s part won most of the scrimmages that they played. 

Masaru and his little entourage dropped cleanup on Kanji again; either they hadn’t been pleased that Atsushi and the others had chewed them out, or the kinder members of the soccer team hadn’t been able to chew them out yet or something.

“Ugh, _again_?!” Atsushi had groaned, “Konishi, Tatsumi, go on ahead and chill for the day. We’ll handle it again. Sorry this happened again; we haven’t had the opportunity to talk to Masaru yet.”

“I’d like to help,” Naoki shrugged, “it’ll be a bonding experience, and I already got hazed. Kanji, if you’d like-”

“I don’t got much better ta do today,” Kanji waved him off, “I’ll help you guys if all of you will pitch in. Anyone who wants to can do some extra practice first, though…”

Naoki realized what he was getting at. “...so we’ll crush them in the next scrimmage!”

Atsushi and the rest of the soccer team agreed, although they seemed uneasy about Naoki joining in. They didn’t talk to him much before, during or after practice, now that Kanji thought about it.

 _Huh,_ he thought, _I wonder why?_

Why that would be, Kanji wasn’t entirely sure, but they all pushed on regardless, getting good practice in and cleaning up the field.

Once everyone separated, Naoki invited Kanji back to Aiya, stating he wanted to hang out and chat for a while. Kanji acquiesced, and the two set off for the Chinese diner.

Once they’d settled down with some beef bowls (not the Rainy Day Mega ones, though; it wasn’t raining that hard yet, and while Kanji was eager to try that out, it felt rude to do so in polite company).

After downing about half of his meal, Kanji asked Naoki, “Any idea why Atsushi and the guys are so weird around you? I get why they let me off the hook, but why you?”

Kanji knew a broken laugh when he heard one. “It’s because of Sis again. They’re not sure how to approach me, and I only joined the team late last semester, so it’s not like any of us had a particularly strong bond…”

“Sorry to hear, Naoki,” Kanji said sadly, “I could talk to ‘em, if you’d like.”

“That’d be nice, but you don’t have to…”

“It makes things awkward for both of us, you know,” Kanji waved it off, “I’ll do it the next time I have an opportunity.”

“...alright,” Naoki gave in. The two sat in only-somewhat-comfortable silence for a while before Naoki said, “Hey… if I ever see Hanamura again, and it turns out he was forced to advertise Junes like you theorized… what should I say to him?”

“Y’know…” Kanji said, “I don’t know what you should do. It’s your reaction, after all - this is something you have to figure out fer yourself. You gotta decide if you’re gonna stay stubborn and attack him, or apologize for thinking so lowly of him, or whatever you end up doing. I’d give it some thought, and soon.”

Turning to Nakamura, Kanji requested a to-go box. Standing up, Kanji told him, “I’m real sorry to put all this on you, but I don’t want ya letting others tell you how to feel.”

> _ You have given Naoki your reassurances… _
> 
> **Strength Rank 3!**

With that, Kanji left for home. He’d get some studying done for his math class before eventually going to bed. After all, he had work to do tomorrow.

But at Aiya, Naoki would stay a bit longer. After a while, he turned back to his beef bowl and stared into it.

“I decide how I get to feel, huh?” A lone tear dropped onto his napkin. “That’s something…”


	11. A Grave Situation - 4/27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigation Team goes to rescue Yosuke.  
> Yosuke's feelings are laid bare.  
> Kanji eavesdrops on two of the pigs.

Last time the team of Kanji, Rise, Yu and Naoto had entered the Graveyard that was Yosuke’s Dungeon, they’d taken down a giant Griever Knight that Shadow Yosuke had sent their way. It had taken most of their energy to defeat it and take its Tomb Key, but they’d done it. Today they returned, packed with helpful items and determined to finish the job and find the real Yosuke.

After battling Shadows the likes of which included but were not limited to some Moving Hableries and Gutted Pesci early on. On the later floors, they found (among others) a few Mourning Beetles, and a few pairs of Dark Dice.

Eventually, they reached a giant locked door. Naoto - who had the ability to occasionally sense useful information in ways the bird-thing hadn’t developed the specific system of - said there was a set of stairs taking them to the deepest part of the Dungeon on the other side. 

“Well, now what?” Rise snapped, jiggling the handle, “C’mon, you stupid door!”

The solution then hit Kanji. Reaching into his knapsack, he took out the Tomb Key and inserted it into the keyhole. Sure enough, it worked - the door was unlocked.

“Not bad, Kanji-kun!” Rise praised him.

“Good thinking, Sir Kanji,” Naoto lauded. _Sir Kanji_ had become their nickname for the bottle blond, and the other two were called _Lady Rise_ & _Sir Yu_.

“Before we go, there was something I was wondering…” Yu said to Naoto, “What are your pronouns?”

“What?” Naoto asked, “Pronounce me what?”

Kanji, Rise and Yu looked to each other before explaining how pronouns worked, giving Naoto a few examples. Naoto thought it over for a bit before saying, “I like she/her and they/them. Both of them feel right… which one do I use?”

“You can use either or both,” Yu assured them, “Sounds like you might be bigender.”

“Bi… gender?” Naoto mumbled, “You humans have many interesting customs… today, I feel like a they. Is that okay?”

“Of course that’s okay, Naoto,” Rise assured them, “Now, then… is everyone ready for whatever’s ahead?”

“Yeah!” Yu and Kanji nodded in unison. With that said, Kanji pushed open the double doors.

* * *

The first thing they laid eyes on was Yosuke - the real Yosuke, not the golden-eyed imposter dressed in ill-fitting funeral garb whom they’d seen earlier - on his knees in front of a staircase. His head was bowed in agony.

“Yosuke!” Rise cried out relievedly.

They were going to rush over to the young man and check him over, but that stopped when they looked up the stairs and saw Shadow Yosuke.

“Shit…” Yu moaned, “there’s two of him!”

“ **Who are you all, pray tell?** ” Shadow Yosuke asked. Even if he’d been without the distortion that helped distinguish him from the real Yosuke, his voice sounded older… raspier… more tired.

“ **Four fine young people, here all at once… come to make offerings?** ” he asked, gesturing to a gravestone at the top of the staircase. “ **Your payment of grievances, as usual, was unscheduled.** ”

“Why do I feel like that gravestone has Saki’s name on it…?” Yu mumbled.

“ **It’s getting awfully crowded in here,** ” Shadow Yosuke smirked lightly, “ **Why don’t we deal with your problems elsewhere...?** ”

“Somewhere… else…?” Naoto asked confusedly.

“ **Yes, somewhere else,** ” Shadow Yosuke groaned, voice rising with temper, “ **Somewhere where our names aren’t known and despised… would you be willing to help me get there?** ”

“I’ll admit,” Kanji said uneasily, “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. Just get away from the real Yosuke, and we’ll be chill.”

“ **Why do that when the savior has arrived?** ” Shadow Yosuke tilted his head almost innocently, his eyes falling upon Rise.

“Savior… me…?” Rise brought a hand to her chin in shock, “Do you see me as some kinda goddess or something?”

“ **Yes, Rise, you’re my savior,** ” Shadow Yosuke nodded gravely, “ **You’re determined, talented and have a lot of potential to go wherever you want in your future… I really did think you would help me escape the binds our family has placed upon us.** ”

“Wait…” Rise asked, mind too clouded with new information to ask about _everything_ the lookalike had just said, “What do you mean by ‘did think’?”

Ire clearly incurred, Shadow Yosuke declared, “ **When it comes down to it, you’re just not enough! Our family will have their talons too strongly into us by the time Rise is able to leave. You can’t take me away from here! You can’t save me from eternal servitude to Junes!** ”

Rise’s whole demeanor - pigtails included - seemed to just droop as everything sunk in.

At last, however, the real Yosuke spoke up. “Please… leave her alone!”

Shadow Yosuke ignored him. “ **The Junes brand? Manager training? Inherit the job? I don’t want it! I won’t have all of this shit chaining me down! I never asked to be a part of this… where everything is decided from me… how I live, where I live, what I’ll do until the day I** **_die_** **! I don’t want to be a part of this - I’m sick and dog-fucking tired! To** **_hell_ ** **with Junes!** ”

“That’s… that’s not true…” Yosuke said. He was attempting to be calm and polite, as his parents had taught him to be…

“ **I’d rather just leave… Saki and Rise were supposed to be my saviors, but then Saki… she died…** ”

“...and you lost hope…” Kanji realized, eyes widening in horrified understanding. 

“ **No hope if I stay, and without the courage to leave, we’re damned either way,” Shadow Yosuke said, finally looking down to his counterpart, “So me and this loser here sit on our ass, hoping someday another savior will come and get us the hell outta dodge!** ”

Yosuke opened his mouth, but the Shadow Self cut him off. “ **I don’t care where they take me; anywhere’ll do. As long as Mother and Father are far away from me, I don’t give half a shit! Greatest thing to happen to Inaba? Talk of the town? Those buffoons have no idea about what bullshit they’re spouting!** ”

Now Yosuke was getting angry. “How dare you talk about Mother and Father like that!”

“ **What’s** **_your_ ** **problem with it?** ” Shadow Yosuke shrugged nonchalantly, “ **That’s how I really feel. And I know it’s how** **_you_ ** **really feel, too… since I’m you, and you’re me.** ”

“NO!” Yosuke shouted.

“Don’t say it!” Yu called out desperately. 

“ _You’re not me!_ ” Yosuke cried out, spilling over with powerful emotion.

“ **Hmhmhmhmhm… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** ” Shadow Yosuke cackled, a dark energy overtaking him and transforming him. When the energy cleared out, a giant cage with a monstrous frog so big its legs were on the floor of the ground outside the cage slammed to the ground. Holding it up by a chain were two giant birds - a black raven with light-brown markings around its head and a white dove with copper-colored markings around its head. When it came to holding up the frog’s cage, the white dove seemed to be doing most of the work. Finally, there was a price tag on the cage itself with the Junes logo and the infinity symbol emblazoned on it. Yosuke stumbled back and fainted in horrified awe.

“Oh, _shit_ …” Yu whispered in shock. 

“Get on your feet, guys!” Kanji declared, “We’re saving the real Yosuke, no matter what!”

* * *

“ **I AM A SHADOW… OF YOUR** **_TRUE_** **, INNER SELF…** ” Shadow Yosuke - the monster-frog - bellowed, “ **DO YOU TRULY THINK YOURSELVES TO BE SAVIORS?** ”

“Yes and then some!” Rise raged, “Yosuke, we’re coming for you!”

“ **IS THAT SO?** ” Shadow Yosuke mock-inquired challengingly, “ **IN THAT CASE, LET ME PUT THAT FAITH OF YOURS TO THE TEST!** ”

“Bring it on!” Kanji declared, “Persona!”

“Shingi Waō!”

“Izanaki!”

* * *

“ **ARE YOU TRYING TO ANGER ME…?** ” Shadow Yosuke roared, “ **RED WALL!** ”

“Damnit…” Yu grumbled, “Now what do we do?”

“Physical attacks might knock him down,” Rise suggested.

“Alright then,” Kanji nodded, before changing Personas. “Sonic Punch, Obariyon!”

And thus the battle raged on. Shadow Yosuke received many Cleaves, Skewers and attacks from the Persona users’ weapons until his Red Wall ran out, at which point Rise merely began using Agi again.

* * *

“ **WE ARE FAR FROM DONE HERE!** ” Shadow Yosuke growled, his voice having grown slightly more tired, “ **THIS STRENGTH OF YOURS IS FAR FROM ENOUGH TO TAKE ME DOWN! SAVIORS, AID ME!** ”

The dove and raven suddenly dropped the cage, causing it to land on the ground with a _SMASH_ , creating a shockwave. Kanji managed to jump over it, as did Rise, but the less-fortunate Yu was knocked down.

As the three recovered, the Rising Dove and Fallen Raven picked up the chains and lifted Shadow Yosuke into the air again.

“Guys!” Rise suddenly called to her allies as Yu got to his feet, “What if we attacked the birds?”

“It would certainly stop the shockwaves…” Yu nodded, “We’re on it! Izanaki!”

Izanaki flew up to the birds and delivered another Cleave onto the Fallen Raven, causing it to falter. Its wingbeats fastened in an attempt to keep up, but Shadow Yosuke was slowly getting closer to the ground.

“Nice one, Yu-senpai!” Kanji nodded, “Now, if that dove represents what I think it does… Cu Sith! Magaru!”

The Wind spell ripped into the Rising Dove, causing it to falter as well. With both birds unable to fully keep up, they let go of the chain and dissipated into darkness. Shadow Yosuke and its cage crashed into the ground, causing another shockwave that everyone dodged.

“Ugh…” Yosuke grumbled as he woke up, before snapping to attention at the sight of Rise facing off against his Shadow Self.

“The humans may be weird at times…” he heard a voice next to him, “but they’re strong and good. I don’t think they’d ever give up on you.”

Turning to face the voice, he recoiled a bit at the sight of Naoto. “Wh-what the… who are you?”

“I’m Naoto!” the bird-thing said cheerily, “Stay hidden with me until these guys subdue your other self, okay? You can accept it after.”

“Accept it…?” Yosuke mumbled, “That… that’s a part of me?”

“Whether you like it or not, it is,” Naoto nodded, “but once you accept him, it becomes much easier to change whatever part of yourself you don’t like.”

The sound of Shadow Yosuke collapsing interrupted their conversation. At long last, Rise rushed over to Yosuke without any interference.

“ _Yosuke_!” Rise cried out, wrapping him in a hug before he could really react to her, “God, I’m so glad you’re safe!”

“Kujikawa-”

“Nuh-uh!” Rise wagged a finger in his face, “I call you Yosuke, so you can call me Rise.”

“But… didn’t you hear what that other me said…?”

“I don’t care!” Rise scowled, “You wanted someone to help you, and you got desperate. I won’t pretend it’s good to be that reliant on others, but I understand why you felt that.”

“Rise…” Before Yosuke could say anything else, Shadow Yosuke - now back in his human form - came back to consciousness and rose onto his behind.

“Oh, dear,” Naoto gulped, “Sir Kanji, he’s back up again!”

Kanji and Yu readied their weapons, but Yosuke moved first. He helped up Shadow Yosuke, who remained eerily silent the whole time.

“Whether I like it or not, you are a part of me,” Yosuke said, “I wanted to get away from Junes - no, from my parents and the roles they placed on me - and I grieved over the loss of Saki. Looking back, I don’t know if I loved her as much as I think I did; I think I was infatuated with her, and I thought it would be perfect if I could escape with her and Rise. I thought we’d all be happy…”

“Now’s your chance to do it better,” Yu said, “You know what you have to do, don’t you?”

Yosuke nodded. “Yeah… and it starts here. You’re a part of me, and I’m you.”

Shadow Yosuke shook his head approvingly, and transformed into Yosuke’s Persona **Ogata**. The card had just disappeared when he collapsed to his knees.

“Yosuke!” Rise yelped, rushing over to him.

Kanji put a hand in front of her to stop her. “Awakening to our Personas took a lot out of all of us,” he reminded her, “He’s just tired, ‘sall.”

Rise nodded, before cheering, “Let’s get him out of here, guys!”

Yu and Kanji helped him stand, and together, the five of them made their way back to the entrance.

* * *

As soon as they had exited the TV World and had service again, Yosuke called his parents. They didn’t seem to care all that much that he’d been gone - if they’d even noticed the Junes Kid gone at all - so they went and got some steak skewers from Souzai Daigaku. Yosuke didn’t want to be anywhere near Junes at the moment, and those he could count on understood that.

After Yosuke had finished eating his fill, Yu asked, “Do you remember getting kidnapped, Hanamura?”

“I’m afraid not,” Yosuke responded, “It was all a blur, sadly… oh, and feel free to call me Yosuke. Rise already does it, and since you guys are her friends…”

“Damnit on the first thing,” Kanji mused, “and thanks on the second.”

‘I had a thought about what we saw on the TV,” Rise then piped up. Other than fretting over her closest friend, she’d been mostly quiet. “I think we saw Yosuke’s Shadow Self and not the real Yosuke.”  
“That means whoever’s other self appears on this ‘Midnight Channel’ is the next victim, right?” Yosuke asked. They’d filled him in on a lot of what was going on earlier on, during the walk back to the TVs.

“Naoto was saying some stuff like that, weren’t they?” mused Yu. 

Having reached a dead end for now, the group decided to part ways for the day. Yosuke needed to rest, and since he didn’t want to be anywhere near his parents right now, he’d be sleeping over with the Kujikawas.

As Kanji walked home, he heard two of the local law enforcement folks talking. Getting in a good hiding place, he decided to listen in.

“So you saw Hanamura-san today, huh?” the younger one said, “Got it. Should we call his parents or something?”

“No need to…” replied the other one - an older man with a tired, grizzled voice, “I saw him talking with his family on the phone while he was with some other kids. My guess is they found him, which means we should question them at some point.”

“Got it,” said the younger one, “It’s getting rather late, though - for now, why don’t you go spend time with your family? I’ll cover your shift and all that.”

“Thanks, Adachi,” said the older one, “Nanako will probably be happy to see me, so I appreciate it.”

The two detectives/officers/whatever left his sight and hearing range, so Kanji decided he’d eavesdropped enough and headed home for the night.

He would be out like a light the second he hit his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona Notes:  
> If I understand correctly, Ogata is the clan of whom Jiraiya was the heir, thus making it his surname. I wanted to avoid him having Wind spells again, but I had to round out the first four fighters, so...  
> He won't be all that different from Canon!Jiraiya spell-wise, but he will have better healing spells and few to no Physical abilities. He still operates around the Sukukaja family, and maybe he'll have Speed Master later on.  
> Instead of mere twin daggers, he'll be a dual-wielder of Kabutowari swords (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kabutowari).  
> Other Notes:  
> Naoto is bigender here, using she/her and they/them pronouns. I understand there a lot of people who see Naoto as male and respect that, but here she/they use those two pronoun sets.


End file.
